Only My Brother
by Elric62106
Summary: Naruto and Mikoto Misaka always stuck together. No matter how many times they fight, they always stay together as siblings. But that doesn't mean that they share secrets with each other. What happens when Naruto finds out that he has more than one sister? Siblings!NarutoxMikoto.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER # 1: PROLOGUE **

Academy City.

A city that is basically on the principle of technology.

A place where 80% of the population is of students from both Japan and overseas.

Out of the population, there are many people who uses 'powers' from scientific means.

These people are dubbed, by the government, 'Espers'.

Espers has been organized by the government to a system called 'Levels'. These 'Levels' range from 'Level' 0, being the lowest, to 'Level' 5, being the highest.

However, there has only been a total of 8 'Level' 5 Espers that can achieve such a level.

This is where our story begins, with the second strongest 'Level' 5, Naruto "The Maelstrom" Misaka.

**(Academy City, 15 years ago)**

**(Unknown Location)**

**"**What's happening!?" Yelled a male voice.

"We're not sure. It seems like serum '11 21 18 1 13 1' is having an effect on one of our subjects." Replied a female voice.

" 'KURAMA' you say? Well, which one of our subjects is it?"

**"**Uh.. not sure. I believe it's-" The young woman paused for a second.

"Oh hurry it up! We don't have much time now!" Growled the older man.

"Gomen. It's name, I believe, is Naruto," the woman replied.

The man then, stared at the woman as if she had just grown two heads.

The man then said: "You're telling me that the subject 'KURAMA' is attracted to, is named Naruto, who is also the same Naruto, son of one of our most highly respected scientists to have ever work with us, the co-founder of Academy City and is probably the most influential person in Academy City and in Japan?"

"Uhh... y-yes?" The woman replied, with a sheepish smile.

"..."

"..."

The two both stare at each other, as if they were having a stare-off with the occasional sounds of running footsteps around the place.

Then the man took a deep breath.

Then looked back at the woman.

"So," the man said in a ever-so-quietly voice, " Are you going to sit there and do nothing or," the man paused, "Are you going to stand up and ACTUALLY DO SOME WORK?!"

"Y-yes, sir!" Answered the woman. She then ran to direction of where the subjects are now stationed at , leaving the professor rubbing the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"_Minato, ever since your death, most of our skilled professors can't even compare to your research." _Thought the distressed man. _" And now, your son is being used like lab rat and none of the higher ups care even if it's an infant! I am sorry, Minato. I couldn't stop this horrendous research. Please, forgive this old man."_

**(Unknown Location)**

There was an area filled with the stench of blood and death in the air. With machines being broken in half and mixtures of oil and blood dampening the floor.

Sparks of electricity flashed around the room, still being generated by pieces of the machines.

Many corpses were lying on the floor, barely recognized. It was all silent.

Except for a cry.

Lying in the middle of all this bloodshed was none other then a child. Actually, this child wasn't even old enough to called a child. He appears to be only 2 months old. This 'child' was crying, as if it was calling out for help.

Then, a door had opened.

It was an attractive woman, wearing a lab coat, that had came through the door. "Shh.." said the woman, soothing the child while holding him up."It's alright, little one. You're safe now."

As if on command, the child had finally calmed down. Then he opened his azure eyes to the woman, who smiled gently at him.

The child then laughed, unsuccessfully trying to touch the woman's face with his small arms.

The woman is then walking out of the room while rocking the child from left to right. When the child finally went to sleep, the woman's smile was quickly replaced with a frown as she was nearing to an exit.

**(Outside/Time:2:37am)**

The woman, with the baby in her hands, was walking quickly to her car while keeping the child warm. During the time the woman was putting the baby inside a baby seat that she had bought just for him, she was panicking inside of her mind of the choice she was making.

_"I hope Misuzu-chan wouldn't mind me visiting her this early," _the woman hoping not to cause too much trouble for her friend.

As she got in the front seat, she never noticed that a camera was following her movements.

**(Unknown Location)**

This room was filled with over 20 screens with five people operating them.

One of them then pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He put the phone to his ear.

"Hello, is this Dr Amai I'm speaking to?"

"..."

"It's about that Kikyo Yoshikawa woman who you were speaking of."

"..."

"We have gotten sight of her. What should we do now, sir?"

"..."

"Of course. Sorry to wake you up, sir."

He put the phone back to his pocket.

"So what are we going to do?" Said one of his fellow workers.

The man answered. "Nothing. Dr Amai said that we shouldn't interfere with Dr Yoshikawa's personal affairs." A female voice then said: "So what, we aren't going to do anything about it?"

The 5 of them then stared at that one screen with Yoshikawa's car pulling out of it's parking space.

"Yes,"

Then Yoshikawa's car went on to the road and drove through the darkness.

"Nothing at all."

**(Nearby suberbs/Time:3:38am)**

Now-named woman, Kikyo Yoshikawa, got out of her car and took the still-sleeping baby out of his seat and walked to the front door of a house. Then she knocked on the door.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"..."

No answer.

She knocked again.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"..."

No answer, again.

She knocked once more.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"..."

When she was about to knock for a fourth time,

***WHAM!***

Standing there was a another woman in a nightgown, who looks like she was just woken up from her sleep and appears to be pregnant for about 3 months. Also, she doesn't seem quite happy at all.

"WHAT KIND OF RETARDED FUCK KNOCK ON SOMEBODY'S FREAKIN' DOOR THI- ***MUFFLE*" **

The woman would've said more if Yoshikawa didn't use one of her arms to cover the woman's mouth while holding the baby in the other.

_"*******SIGH* **Misuzu-chan always did swore like a drunken sailor when we were younger. I thought Tabigake-san would calm her down,"_ Yoshikawa thought as she kept her hold on the still-struggling woman known as 'Misuzu'.

It took about 10 seconds for Misuzu to calm down and realize who was actually holding her.

"Mifmno?" **(Kikyo?)**

"Yep."

"Mifmno! Mwyo mar mew mooingf?" **(Kikyo! How are you doing?)**

"Sorry, what was that?" Yoshikawa said as she took her hold off of Misuzu's mouth.

Misuzu replied back:"I said,'How are you doing?'"

"Oh, just fine. What about you?"

"Oh, fine, if you called being woken up at three in the morning 'fine'." Misuzu said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Sorry." "No problem." Misuzu said with a reassuring grin. However, her mouth became tight shut as she shuddered.

"Damn, it's cold! Why don't we just go inside?" She offered.

But Yoshikawa has other plans.

"Sorry but I came here for a reason," she said with troubled face.

Misuzu raised her eyebrow. What could be troubling to her best friend so much to make her ask something for Misuzu about?

Yoshikawa closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Then she opened her eyes and put a determined look on her face.

"Please raise this baby as your own child."

.

.

.

.

.

"EHHH?!"

That was Misuzu's reply.

"W-w-w-what do you mean by raising it?!"

Yoshikawa answered, "I meant by what I said, raise him as your child."

"B-B-B-B-But why?"

"Because you're the only one I can trust," Yoshikawa begged.

"Aiho is too carefree and her personality might affect him in a bad way,"

"True."

"Shiina is too kind and he might become spoiled,"

"I can see that."

"I can't take care of him at all times and I don't have the time to pay a babysitter."

"Yep, I know that."

"Please, you are the only choice I have."

Yoshikawa and Misuzu both stood there in silence.

.

.

.

.

.

"Alright, fine!"

Yoshikawa's eyes widen in shock.

"I'll take him."

Yoshikawa then hugged her with one arm.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou-"

"Oi oi, calm down," said Misuzu, while patting Yoshikawa's back.

.

.

.

.

.

After a few minutes of composing herself, Yoshikawa was taking her leave when Misuzu asked her a very important question:

"Is this your kid?"

To say that Yoshikawa turned into a stuttering idiot was an understatement.

Misuzu then discarded that question and asked another one:

"What's his name?"

Yoshikawa just stood there and thought about it.

Then she smiled and said with a smile:

"Naruto."

**END OF CHPAPTER #1**


	2. The Beginning

**CHAPTER #2: THE BEGINNNG**

* * *

**(Nine Years Later)**

**.**

**XOnly My BrotherX**

**.**

**Blissful sleep,**

**A time of joyful dreaming,**

**An everlasting time scape of wonders,**

**A continuous, boundless space of paradise,**

**Uninterrupted and unchanging.**

**It's almost as if you could have everything you want; be it:**

**money, toys, food, video games, having a girlfriend/boyfriend, treasure, being an icon, cars, being beautiful, becoming a superhero, meeting your favorite singer/actor/dancer for the first time or being a God.**

**Along the lines, that's how it felt to everyone.**

**At least, that's how it felt to our young hero, Naurto.**

**And so now, you are wondering;**

**why we can we not have this,**

**why can't we stay asleep,**

**why can't we just stay like this and not worry about the real world,**

**from both it's beauty and horror?**

**For Naruto, he had found that answer out a long time ago:**

"Wake up, you lazy bum!"

**For him, it's because of his little shocker of a sister.**

**.**

**XOnly My BrotherX**

**.**

**(Current Time: 8:32 am/Place: Misaka Residence)**

"Wake up, you idiot!" Shouted Naruto's always adorable nine-year-old sister, Mikoto Misaka, trying to wake her sleepy brother by pushing his spiky blond head forwards and backwards."Just five more minutes," Groaned our ever so dashing **(!)**, also nine-year-old, hero, Naruto Misaka, who was trying not to explode in anger.

"You're just lucky it's Monday! We only have 13 minutes to get to school!" Mikoto said. However, Naruto sat up, feeling angry and retorted back at her: "Then let me sleep for just FIVE MORE MINUTES!" Then he pulled his blanket over his head and tried to go back to sleep.

Mikoto puffed her cheeks out in annoyance. Mikoto was not going to have any of it.

After thinking for a moment about how she should approach such a wild beast, she suddenly had the smile of the Cheshire Cat on her face.

She took a few quiet steps toward her unlucky brother, who doesn't even suspect a thing. She then held her hand to her face while poking her index finger out.

Then, a spark of electricity radiated from that finger.

Mikoto's smile became even more sinister.

**.**

**(Meanwhile, in Naruto's Dream)**

**.**

Naruto was having a wonderful time chasing Mr. Ramen, alongside Mrs. Soy Sauce, near the noodle soup river. Mrs. Soy Sauce quickly took out a bottle, that was full of one of her 'special' juices and thrown it to Naruto. Naruto gave her a 'thanks' and drank the entire thing.

Suddenly, Naruto started to feel lighter and started to feel his legs gaining strength.

However, Mr. Ramen also noticed this as well, so he brought out his 'Ramen Skates', using his ramen powers. "Oi!" Yelled his follow Ramen-lover, "That's cheating!" But Mr. Ramen didn't care and then started to skate away from Naruto. Naruto, feeling desperate, pulled down a pair of flying shoes, that were innocently fluttering in front of him, and put them on his feet.

Then, he started to become more and more faster by the seconds, thanks to the flying shoes.

He then was running so fast that he accidentally ran into a certain blue hedgehog and a man wearing a red tight suit that nearly covered his whole body, who were having a friendly race for a chilli dog before they were rudely interrupted.

Twice.

***WHAM!***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Make that thrice.

.

**(In The Real World)**

**.**

As Naruto was having so much fun in his dream, Mikoto was etching closer to her brother with her finger pointing straight at him, that was sparking bits of lightning at the tip.

.

In Naruto's dream, he was coming more and more closer to Mr. Ramen, but then lost some speed as one of the flying shoes broke it's wings but that didn't stop him from still running.

.

Mikoto's finger was literally 'zapping' sparks around it as another minute went by.

.

Naruto was gaining even more speed while he was only 20m away from Mr. Ramen as he, Mr. Ramen, started to get tired.

.

Mikoto was smiling so much, it looked like she's related to The Joker himself. It even started to look painful.

.

Naruto was so close to Mr. Ramen, he could even taste his sweat.

If Mr. Ramen can sweat, that is.

.

The two of them were so close to their targets, it was surprising that this had taken up 10 minutes to wrap up.

As Naruto only had a few inches to reach out to Mr. Ramen, Mikoto only had 9mm to just touch her brother with her fingernail.

The seconds were slowly counted by the both of them, as they nearly reached the end of this dynamic battle of both wits and speed. They reached closer and closer as Naruto's hand was reaching out to Mr. Ramen's face of noodle and Mikoto's fingertip was barely scratching his cheek.

They both said, in their minds:

.

_Three,_

_._

_Two,_

_._

_One._

Since the scene was too horrific to explain even in text, 

the scene was edited out for the reader's wellbeing. 

**.**

**XOnly My BrotherX**

**.**

**(Current Time: 8:47 am/Place: Academy City Central)**

**.**

In the bristling city filled with the sounds of the roaring horns by moving cars passing by, the taps and stomps of footsteps either from running or walking, the occasional announcements from the news channel on the screens of television sets from several stores in the area and the operating sounds of the cleaning robots along the sidewalk, doing their jobs.

This is what Academy City is all about.

However, there was one person who didn't bask in the glorious sight of this city,

And the person, who was waiting at a traffic light for someone, was none other than the heroine of this story, Mikoto Misaka.

"Hurry it up!" Said the oh-so-delicate voice of nine-year-old Mikoto, waiting for her brother at a traffic light near their school. "Even a SNAIL is faster than you!"

Her brother wasn't a pretty sight to see.

Burnt almost to a crisp, Naruto was slowly crawling on the ground which was making a mess of his school clothes, steaming with smoke from his blackened burnt skin while mumbling out the words 'zapper', 'shocker', 'not respecting her own brother' and 'Mr. Ramen is a cheater', which Mikoto raised her eyebrow and tilted her head at. Mikoto just shook her head and looked back at her grovelling brother with an impatient expression. "Just get up more earlier next time or I'll light you up like a lightbulb," Mikoto threatened, holding her hand with a small bit of sparks coming around it.

If anybody didn't notice this, Mikoto is one of the 'Espers' mentioned in the first chapter of the story who, in her case, is able to control electricity. However, since she is only a 'Level' 1, she cannot use multiple sources of electricity and control a large amount.

That doesn't mean it's any easier for Naruto, who is always target practice for her abilities.

"Well," Naruto started, trying to get back on to his feet. "Maybe if 'somebody' didn't broke my alarm clock using her 'Esper' powers, then we wouldn't be late!" Naruto exclaimed, as if he was shouting to the world. Mikoto just pouted and said: "Well, maybe you should've just said sorry for wrecking my hairpin when you were trying to make a key out of it, using YOUR 'Esper' powers!"

Mikoto glared at him, childishly, after that.

Naruto, like Mikoto, was a 'Esper' as well. But unlike his sister, he is able to control the three states of matter so anything that is a solid, liquid or gas, he can use for his own purposes.

Naruto, trying to look away from his sister, puffed his cheeks out and looked at the ground. "Mi..sor..." Naruto mumbled out, not facing her while still looking at the ground.

"What?" Mikoto questioned, trying to make sense of her brother's words.

"Mi...s...or...hair.."

"What was that?" Mikoto said.

"Mi...sorry...pin..." Naruto said, still mumbling.

"Still can't hear you!" Said Mikoto sticking her ear out, getting irritated. What could he be saying that he didn't want to say out loud?

Naruto, looking up at her face and said:

"I'M SORRY FOR WRECKING YOUR HAIRPIN!"

Mikoto, who wasn't ready for that, looked quite shocked as Naruto was never one to apologize. Naruto, with his face reddening from embarrassment, turned away and tried to look at anything else besides the person in front of him. Then Naruto, with reluctance, said:

"Are you happy now?"

.

.

.

.

.

A long, awkward silence between the two was finally broken with Mikoto's suggestion of heading to the school while Naruto was still looking away.

Though, if Naruto had turned back to his sister at the lat second, he could've seen her smiling happily with a rosy blush.

**.**

**XOnly My BrotherX**

**.**

Of course, since the both of them were late to the school, they were given 10 minutes for sitting at the naughty corner. But other than that, nothing really changed for the both of them. That is until they were told by their mother that they were going to visit a labatory the next day after because they, the people working there, wanted Mikoto to see something that can only be seen by her own eyes.

And because Misuzu only wanted to meet an old friend of hers.

**.**

**XOnly My BrotherX**

**.**

**(Later That Night)**

As both of Naruto and Mikoto were preparing to go to sleep in their room, Mikoto asked something that really shocked Naruto:

"Can I sleep with you?"

Naruto stuttered out that brothers and sisters can't be like that and that they should have personal space because they were almost in their teens until Mikoto finally caught what he was talking about and yelled at him that it wasn't like that, with a blush on her face, and said that she was just nervous about the visit.

Naruto then felt like a idiot and told her to change into her PJs.

**.**

**XOnly My BrotherX**

**.**

As they both got into Naruto's bed, Mikoto asked another question to her brother:

"What do you think of me?"

Naruto answered her with a 'I dont know'. Mikoto was disappointed with that answer  
but it's what he said next that really got the blood rushing to her face:

"But I don't hate you."

Naruto asked a question this time. "You aren't going to get used to this, are you?".

Mikoto replied with a 'Of Course Not!' but it was after Naruto went to sleep that Mikoto said:

_"But if there was anyone that I would want to sleep with,  
it would be Only My Brother."_

**_END_**

**_Only My Brother_**

**_Chapter 2 Complete_**


	3. The Visit

**CHAPTER #3: THE VISIT**

* * *

**XOnly My BrotherX**

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

* * *

Naruto and Mikoto were both dressed up with Naruto dressed in a white and orange striped t-shirt tucked in with beige pants being held up with his favorite small orange belt with his orange jacket wrapped around him while wearing his orange striped sneakers and Mikoto in her sky blue dress with a white blouse inside showing while wearing her white dress shoes and with a red ribbon tied around her neck to complete it.

Mizusu was in her regular clothes with her white buttoned-up shirt and black track suit pants with her black and purple sky high platform heels.  
**(If you want to know what the shoes looks like, check for 'Sky High Heel Shoes' on Yahoo!) **

As they were going to visit the lab while waiting inside their car to reach their destination with their mother driving, Mikoto can't help but have second thoughts about visiting this place.

What could have been so interesting about her that people actually want her to meet them in person?

Could it be it's because she's an electromaster?

Mikoto shook her head at that.

_'There are many other electromasters in Academy City,' _Mikoto thought.

But what would it be about her that caught other people's attention?

Was it something to do with her mother?

Mikoto thought about that question carefully.

It could be that these people know about her mother's unique personality and that they were trying to discipline her so that she wouldn't become anything like her mother.

But her mother didn't do anything wrong or illegal at all so that shouldn't be a problem.

But then again, it could be that it was someone from her father's past and since he's quite rich that might make others jealous, he/she could be trying to take their rage on him by taking her hostage at a 'secret' lab, like on those investigation shows that her brother watches.

_"But aren't they just shows?" _Mikoto thought, _"Maybe there's something else."_

Or it could be someone who just didn't like people like her and just wants to hurt her because of what she is, because he/she might think that all 'Espers' are dangerous.

That could be an issue but there isn't any proof yet.

Yet.

Maybe, it could be that because she's related to her brother, Naruto, that they were testing her to see if maybe she could have the same powers as him.

But then again, Mikoto and Naruto aren't actually related by blood.

Anybody can tell.

As Mikoto's head was swarming with many ideas and possibilities of how she could be related to this and that, Misuzu and Naruto both noticed her distress.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Misuzu asked her obviously troubled daughter.

Mikoto realized that she had revealed her panicking emotions to her family.

"Ah nothing at all, Mom," Mikoto said, trying not to make anyone worried.

However, the both of them saw right through it.

"If you're worried about us coming here," Mikoto grimaced at her mother's rather accurate guess,"Then just tell us. There's no need to keep it all to yourself. You can tell us, can't you?" Misuzu finished while still watching the road.

Naruto looked questionably at his sister, also wanting to know her answer.

Mikoto thought about it. She also wanted to know why she couldn't tell them.

Why couldn't she tell her own family about what's going through her mind?

Didn't she trust them completely?

Then Mikoto thought of a different answer in mind.

"Mom?"

"Hm?"

"Are you really okay with this?"

Misuzu glanced at Mikoto using her front mirror before looking back on to the road.

"What do you mean?" Misuzu asked.

Mikoto decided to explain it in more detail.

"I mean, are you okay with me meeting with someone who I don't know?".

Misuzu nodded as she understood the situation.

Then she replied, "Not really."

Mikoto and Naruto looked at her with surprised faces as they both thought that she was alright with this.

"But," The siblings leaned in a bit, wanting know what she's going to say next, "I am okay with your choice."

Mikoto tilted her head at that, "What do you mean by that?"

"You don't have to come and visit this place. You could just stay at home and take the day off with your brother and I."

Misuzu turn the car around and parked in an empty parking space near their destination.

"It's your call." Misuzu said turning her body around, fully facing her daughter.

Mikoto sat there and tried to come up with something to get the spotlight off of her.

"But what about your friend?"

"Don't worry about that," her mother said. "I'll meet up with her again sooner or later but it's your decision."

Mikoto was looking down, still feeling unsure.

Naruto noticed this and wanted to somehow reassure her. But what could he do to cheer her up?

Then Naruto thought of an idea.

A brilliant one at that too, if he might say so himself.

"Also,"

Mikoto looked up and faced her brother, who was crossing his arms and smirking quite smugly, "If anyone wants to do something bad to you,"

Naruto paused to stretch his arms out and started talking again.

"I'll squash them."

He put his finger on the car door on his side.

Then he used his 'Esper' powers to make a big metal fist out of the car door using the flick of his wrist to illustrate his point before returning the car door back to normal.

Again, if anyone's forgotten about this detail, Naruto is able to control the states of matter which are solids, liquids and gases.

So making the car door into a fist is practically child's play.

Mikoto, feeling thankful to her mother and brother for cheering her up, gave them a small smile that contain a lot of gratitude to both Misuzu and Naruto.

"Thank you, guys." Mikoto said, feeling a little bit less nervous.

Naruto, however, just let out a 'hmph!' and puffed out his chest.

"Of course." Naruto said proudly.

"I mean, who else can cheer up my LITTLE sister other than her own BIG brother?" Naruto joked, as he knows how much Mikoto hates being called that.

And, like he planned, it worked.

"We're basically the same age, you idiot!" Mikoto yelled as she continued on her rant.

"Just because you're eight months older than me doesn't mean you're allow tease me about it! It's not my fault that you came to this world first!"

But her brother wasn't even listening as he turned around as if he was looking at something interesting.

That is until she made a bad comment about ramen:

"Ramen smells and tastes like pee!" Mikoto said in a mocking tone sticking her tongue out.

Never say that to a ramen fan.

Especially Naruto.

"Ramen doesn't taste like pee! It's the gift from the gods!" Naruto said as he clapped his hands together as if he was actually praying.

"Maybe not to you because of your idiotic cat face!" Mikoto retorted back.

Naruto let out a moan of detest as he hated it when ever somebody teases him about his 'whiskered' cheeks. "At least I don't fry people when they're trying to sleep!"

"Oh please! Don't try to act like you done nothing, Fishcake!" Mikoto said with a victorious grin as Naruto looked like he was going to pop a vain.

"It's not Fishcake!"

Pause.

"It's MA-EL-STROM!" Naruto said with extreme detest to the food product name of his, which is actually an ingredient of his favorite type of Ramen.

The two glared at each other as if they were mortal enemies and were thinking of ways to annoy each other until a certain person in the car chuckled at the siblings bickering. "What's wrong?" Naruto and Mikoto said in unison. "Oh nothing," Misuzu said with a sly smile, "Nothing at all." The siblings, who stopped fighting for a moment, were puzzled at what their mother was implying but then thought nothing of it.

"Anyways," Misuzu said, catching their attention. "We're here."

Naruto faced his sister, who is still nervous about it. "C'mon." Naruto said to her, making her face to him. "The sooner we go in there," Naruto said, pointing to the lab that they were next to. " The sooner we leave this place." Naruto stopped talking to stretch a bit.

"I mean, what's the worst that's going to happen?"

* * *

If only he knew.

* * *

**XOnly My BrotherX**

* * *

**(Inside The Lab)**

* * *

Behind the doors of the lab was the waiting room for people waiting to be admitted into the lab for either work or other reasons. The waiting room itself was nothing too special. In fact, one could mistaken it as a hospital waiting room instead of a laboratory.

It also has the smell of a hospital around the room.

Not a single smell of chemicals in the air.

It even feels like a hospital.

Just looked, felt and smelt like a hospital.

After the Misaka family, consisting of Misuzu, Naruto and Mikoto, walked inside through the lab doors, they were approached by a woman holding a clipboard by her side.

The woman, who was coming towards the trio, had her dirty-blonde hair tied up in two ponytails, a diamond-shaped stone in the middle of her forehead and wore square glasses. Like the other workers in the room, she was wearing her own lab coat.

Her most prominent feature, however, was her HUGE bust, which looked like they weren't comfortable in the lab coat.

In fact, it looked like they were going to burst out of there.

* * *

**(I'll give anyone a cookie if they can guess who it is! :D)**

* * *

"Hello," said the busty woman, getting Misuzu's attention. "You must be Mikoto Misaka's mother, right?"

Misuzu nodded and gave out a 'hm'. "Mrs-" the woman said, before looking back on to her clipboard. "Misuzu-san?" The woman looked up to the woman in front of her, looking for an indication if she is right.

"Yes and you are?" Misuzu answered while asking a question of her own.

The woman said, "Tsunade. Tsunade Senju."

While the women were introducing each other, Naruto and Mikoto were talking about how the busty woman doesn't even look like she's in pain even with those huge 'knockers' of hers and then were arguing about whether those 'knockers' are from a science experiment or from genetics.

Until Naruto heard of the busty woman's introduction and stopped talking and just froze there. "What wrong?" Mikoto asked her brother, who just stood there and acted like he just saw a ghost, which he is _totally not _afraid of.

"D-d-d-didn't you h-hear w-w-what she s-said?" Naruto stuttered out. Mikoto, not understanding what the deal is, replied with a 'Yeah. So what?'.

Naruto looked like he was trying to shout to the world but nothing was coming out of it with his mouth wide open and his eyes widen so much that it looked his eyeballs were going to jump out of their sockets any minute now.

"You don't know who Tsunade Senju is?" Naruto whispered to his sister, who just shook her head saying 'no'.

"Have you been living under a rock or something?" Naruto said, further questioning the girl.

"Tsunade is one of the most greatest scientists to have ever lived with her smarts-"

"Which is something you don't have."

"And power-"

"Also something you don't have."

"Oh shut up!" Naruto said, having enough with his sisters antics.

"Okay!" Mikoto said, not wanting this conversation to turn into an argument.

Again.

"Yeeash!" Mikoto said before finally stopped talking altogether. After that, Naruto calmed down and tried to get back on track.

"Now where was I?" Naruto paused to see if his sister had anything else to say who was acting innocent while whistling a tune.

"Oh right! Smarts and power to heal almost any wound or sickness," Naruto says, pushing up his imaginary glasses. "Not to mention the fact that she is the most strongest person in Academy City, if not then all of Japan," Naruto said, feeling honoured to finally meet the woman in person, who is still having a chat with his mother.

"Oh, c'mon," Mikoto said, not believing a single word that he said.

"That couldn't be true. I mean, there's got to be someone else whose more stronger than her, right?"

* * *

**(Meanwhile in Ikebukoro)**

* * *

A certain dyed-blonde bartender wearing blue sunglasses was walking around the area while other people were trying not to get in his way like one unfortunate man did, who is still in a hole that the bartender put him in.

Then, while he was ranting about how he was going to kill a certain 'flea', he suddenly sneezed.

"Huh," The bartender said while grabbing out a handkerchief and wiped his nose with it.

"Must be getting a cold."

After that, he took out a cigarette and decided to have a jog while smoking.

* * *

**(Back at the Lab)**

* * *

"Maybe, maybe not." Naruto said, never really having to think about it like that.

Naruto shook his head and said: "But back on the matter at hand,"Mikoto listened as she had nothing else to do, "Tsunade is super amazing at both strength and in smarts so it's pretty impressive that you and I get to meet her." Mikoto just sighed in exasperation. "Really?" Mikoto said in a way that could've said 'I don't believe it'.

"It's not like she'll last long in the story." Naruto faced back to her and asked, "What story?"

She would've answered him if she didn't see the woman finish her talk with Misuzu and was walking towards her.

Tsunade bended down to just above of Mikoto's eye level, which surprised both Naruto and Mikoto as they thought she wasn't about able to do that with her 'knockers', and started speaking to her. "Hello, Miss Mikoto Misaka." Tsunade said in a respected manner, which made Mikoto straighten her back at such manners to her. "My name is Tsunade Senju. Welcome to the lab." She said with a toothy grin on her face. "We've been dying to meet you."

Mikoto got flustered at the attention she was getting.

"N-n-no. Ju-just call me Mikoto," Mikoto said, feeling all flustered.

At the back, Naruto was complaining about how lucky Mikoto is to meet and talk to his idol to his mother as she, Misuzu, was just sitting on a seat listening to what her son is saying.

Tsunade then stood back up to her normal height.

"Now if you don't mind," She said to Mikoto. "We'll be going now."

Mikoto nodded and went to say goodbye to her mother and Naruto, who is still complaining about how lucky she is.

After the hugs were finished, she went back to Tsunade and said now she's ready. "Alright," Tsunade said then turned back to Misuzu. "We'll be back in about an hour, is that okay?" Misuzu gave a nod.

Mikoto waved good-bye to the both of them as she and Tsunade walk to the doors of what Mikoto will be seeing soon enough. As Mikoto was walking through the doors, however , Naruto had a bad foreign feeling in his stomach.

After Mikoto and Tsunade went on the other side of the door, Naruto decided to ask what that feeling was to his mother.

"Ah, Mom?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"What does it mean when you have a bad feeling inside your stomach?"

"Did you have something bad to eat?"

"Well, no but I don't think it's got something to do with food."

"Don't worry about it," Misuzu said, dismissing it as nothing, "It's just that you're nervous for your sister."

Naruto thought about it but still didn't think that was the answer, he was very worried about her like any brother would, but Naruto didn't know if it is that or something else.

But he thought it would be best if he just accepted that.

"Okay," Naruto said, not really wanting to think about it any more.

"Now since that's over with," Misuzu yawned while stretching, "I'm just going to the little ladies room."

Naruto raised his eyebrow at that, "Seriously?"

"What?"

"After you told us to go to the toilet while we were getting changed?"

"I forgot," Misuzu said, trying to make a cute pose by sticking her tounge out to her left and putting her right hand on her head.

She also had her left hip sticking out with her left hand on it.

Naruto recognized that pose from an anime that he was watching yesterday.

Since she's in her early-thirties, it really didn't help her cause so Naruto just face palmed.

_"How she kept herself safe after all these years, I don't even know," _Naruto thought.

"Fine, whatever."

"Alright and don't talk to strangers, please."

"I should be the one telling you that!"

Misuzu just carried on walking away from him and Naruto went to sit on a nearby chair while secretly practicing his powers.

He pulled out a magazine from the stand beside him and started thinking of what he should make this time.

_"I can make a key out of Mikoto's hairpin so maybe I can make something else out of paper," _Naruto thought.

_"I never tried it though."_

But before he could go onto his experiment, he noticed someone's shadow on the magazine as he was looking down onto it.

"Well, it seems like the rumors are true," Said a creepy voice above of Naruto.

Naruto looked up and saw a very creepy snake-eyed man smiling at him.

The man himself was very pale, almost sickly, raven black hair, purple marks running down from his eyes and had a smile that had 'creepy' written all over it.

Naruto had only one thought about this guy.

One thought only:

_"THIS GUY IS A TOTAL CREEP!"_

* * *

**(With Mikoto)**

* * *

"Ara, ara," Tsunade said while popping her shoulder out.

Mikoto looked at her 'guardian' with disbelief.

Mikoto and Tsunade was walking in a hallway that seemed to take forever to Mikoto.

But what was worse was the person that she was walking with.

Here was the one person that Naruto has ever looked up to.

Well, as far as she knew.

"Man, these racks of mine are so heavy!" Tsunade complained.

Mikoto's eye twitched.

"I swear, these things grow every month!" Tsunade said while cupping her 'racks' together.

Mikoto clenched her teeth together.

"Looks like I have to buy another bra," Tsunade said while checking inside of her clothes.

Mikoto clenched her hands into little fists.

"Don't you just hate it when this happens?" Tsunade asked Mikoto, who looked like she was about to burst with her whole face blistering red.

Then Mikoto took a deep breath, trying not to get angry and replied with a forced smile.

"I'm afraid I don't," Mikoto said with so much restraint at yelling her top off, "Sorry."

"Oh, right."

Mikoto sighed with relief as she didn't get mad about the topic at hand.

Or so she thought.

"You're a child."

Mikoto was beyond pissed.

"This talk about the female body must grossing you out," Tsunade said, apologizing without knowing what demon she had just unleashed, "Sorry about this."

Tsunade just kept on walking normally while Mikoto was walking very slowly.

Mikoto was trying so hard to NOT go crazy.

She gripped her fists to point where they turn white,

She clenched her teeth so hard to point where anybody in the area (besides Tsunade) can hear the sound of her teeth crushing together,

Her right eye was twitching too many times to count,

And it got worse when Tsunade just continued on talking,

"If only you were only bit little older then maybe we might have something in common," Tsunade said.

_"SHE'S GOING TO DIE!" _Mikoto screamed inside her mind while keeping her hands on her head, trying not to do anything illegal.

Though it wasn't doing much.

But before she could do anything, she suddenly walked into Tsunade's back, who was standing still for some reason.

Before Mikoto could ask what's wrong, she saw a man also dressed in a lab coat like Tsunade.

Other than that, he looks American.

_"He her co-worker or something?" _Mikoto thought.

"Thank you, Tsunade," the man said, "But now I will take care of her."

Tsunade sighed and said, "Right."

Mikoto looked at the woman, surprised.

Tsunade then walked away in the other direction and left Mikoto with her new 'guardian'.

Speaking of her new guardian:

"Hello."

Mikoto turned to face the man, who had started the conversation. _"Well, he looks nice enough, I think," _Mikoto thought.

She was right about that.

The man wasn't threatening-looking. In fact, he could be called 'cute' by women in her mother's age. But to Mikoto, he only looks like a good guy.

But that didn't make Mikoto any less nervous.

"Uh...hello?"

That was Mikoto's way of saying hello to strangers.

Pretty weak though.

"Don't worry," the man said, trying not to frighten the girl which oddly enough worked. "I am not going to do anything that's going to hurt you."

Despite being told to not always believe everything that strangers tell you, Mikoto felt like she could trust him despite just meeting him. "O-okay," Mikoto said shyly.

"Now," the man said before he bended down on his knee, "What is your name?"

"Mi-mikoto Misaka, sir."

The man chuckled.

"'Sir'?"

Mikoto looked away in embarrassment, thinking she did something wrong.

"There's no need to be polite," the man said, "Just call me Bruce." Mikoto tilted her head after she faced the now-known 'Bruce'.

The reason why is because she thinks she has heard of that name before.

Maybe out of one of her brother's rants about his 'idols' or something.

She doesn't listen to her brother much.

"My full name is actually Bruce Banner."

* * *

**(With Naruto)**

* * *

"HELP, HELP, HELP! " Naruto screamed out for someone to save him.

Unfortunately, he is being dragged by the 'total creep', who he met a few minutes ago, to the most secluded area in the entire laboratory.

Sector 25.

Not a very good place for people who are easily scared, especially with broken test tubes on the floor and insects and spiders running around the place.

The place didn't even have proper lights.

Just only lightbulbs hanging from the ceiling, barely hanging on and kept flickering each second.

Not to mention the fact that the place smelt like a dump.

Naruto didn't care about the details.

He only wanted to get away from the creep.

"SOMEBODY SAVE MEEEEE!" Naruto yelled out again.

Meanwhile with the creep:

_"How is this boy related to Minato?"_ the man thought, _"This boy acts nothing like his father__."_

"SOMEBODY SAVE ME, SOMEBODY HELP ME, SOMEBODY GET ME AWAY FROM THIS CREEP!"

The man sighed, _"Yes, he is nothing like Minato." _The man was slowly starting to regret taking the boy and even started wondering why he was taking the boy away.

"That's enough, Orochimaru."

The now-named 'Orochimaru' and Naruto both stopped what they were doing to see a man more older-looking than the man who was dragging Naruto.

"Of all ways to take him, why would you take him while he was conscious?" The man said.

"Anyways, how you did bring him here without anyone noticing?"

"I just covered his mouth."

"Really? Then why didn't you keep covering his mouth?"

"He would've bit me again."

"Wait, he bit you?"

"Yes," Orochimaru said, "Yes, he did."

"Wow, I never thought anyone would be desperate enough to do that."

"Me too."

"Are you sure he's Minato's kid?"

"That's what I've been asking myself."

"Oi!"

Orochimaru and the man turned to the third voice, which was, of course, Naruto.

"First of all, who the hell are you guys? Second, where the heck are we? And Third, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!?" Naruto said, feeling quite annoyed and angry at the same time for being talked about as if he wasn't there and being forcefully dragged away to an unknown place.

He is the victim.

The man then thought it was time to speak what was on his mind:

"I think we should tie him up. Agree?"

"Agreed."

Naruto turned his head around so fast, the older men were surprised that his head hadn't came off yet.

"Y-ou w-w-w-wouldn't even think a-a-about tying a kid up, which is also called b-bondage, which is-s also illegal, right?" Naruto said, as he hoped this was just a sick joke.

"Yeah," Naruto let out a deep breath out of relief, "And now we are."

Naruto, still having his jacket held on by Orochimaru, tried to run for it but couldn't move any further away from the men so he tried the next best thing:

He screamed.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE, ANYBODY HELP ME! SOMEBODY SAV-"

"AW, SHUT UP!" cried a female voice.

Naruto did just that and sat down on the floor, not wanting to be yelled at again. Naruto turned his head around to see who said that.

Naruto then froze after he saw who the female voice belonged to.

"Tsu-tsuna-de-de?"

Like Naruto had said, there standing next to the man who wanted to tie him up and across from Orochimaru was none other than the person that he respected the most, Tsunade Senju.

His idol.

"Look, kid,"

Had just.

"We've already heard you the first time,"

Told him, her fan,

"So, don't yell anymore."

To shut up.

"You're annoying."

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto went into a sudden shock.

"I think you broke him, Tsunade," The man said, thinking that the kid needs to be treated more nicely because, surprisingly, he's a lot more sensitive than he thought. "Really?" Tsunade said, who couldn't care less about him, "Well, I guess we should take him now, don't you think?"

Orochimaru then argued with her judgement, "I think that might be unwise, Tsunade."

"Oh?" Tsunade said, thinking that they should hurry it up before anyone noticed, "And what makes you say that, Orochimaru?"

"Because," Orochimaru started off, "Someone might notice him gone. Someone who might interfere with our plans." "Like his mother?" The other man asked. "No," Tsunade and the man were both confused now, "Someone worse than the mother."

Tsuande tried to understand what was going on by asking a question,"Who's worser than the mother?"

"The father, who's one of our company's biggest money investors," Orochimaru said as he went to list off the names and possibilities,

"Judgement, Anti-skill, Necessarius or even The Government themselves."

Tsunade understood how much of a risk they're taking. But then Orochimaru continued speaking.

"Or worse."

"What do you mean 'worse'?" Tsunade said, "What's worse than The Government?"

Orochimaru and the man looked at each other, both thinking how their friend didn't know what would happen. The man then said, "His sister, of course."

Now, Tsunade was very confused.

"What's so special about the boy's sister?" Tsunade asked.

"Well," The man said, "First, his sister is a 'Level' 1 electromaster, who has the potential to become a 'Level' 5 in the future. Second, don't you remember the 'Level' 6 Shift Project?"

"The 'Level' 6 Shift Project?" Tsunade said with a questioning tone.

She doesn't listen to board meetings that much.

She was always sneaking a drink under the table.

The question is HOW she put them under the table and WHY didn't anyone noticed.

"The 'Level' 6 Shift Project is the experiment where we evolve one 'Esper' to a 'Level' 6 using-" "Wait a minute," Tsunade interrupted, "I thought it was impossible for an 'Esper' to become a 'Level' 6. Isn't it?"

The man answered, "That's the thing, we're not sure."

"So there's 'Level' 6 project going on?"

The three adults looked down to the ground to see Naruto, wide awake.

"How much did you hear?" Tsunade said. "Nothing much," Naruto said, without a care in the world, "Just only from the 'Level' 6 Project thing."

Tsunade and Orochimaru looked at the man while the man was raising his hands in surrender.

"So what about the 'Level' 6 thing?" Naruto asked.

The trio looked at each other.

The still-unknown man nodded.

"First," Naruto leaned in a bit to hear what he has to say, "We'll talk about something else."

Naruto looked back down, dejectedly.

He really wanted to know about the 'Level' 6 Project.

He looked back up and said 'continue', since he has nothing to do as he was the victim.

"Firstly, my name is Jiraiya."

_"Why do I have to know your name?" _Naruto thought, thinking that it was a waste of time. _"__But," _Naruto then thought, devilishly, _'"Now I know my kidnapper's name."_

That brang Naruto a grin.

"Secondly," Jiraiya said, with Naruto thinking of ways to blackmail them (Besides his idol, of course),

"We will talk about magic."

* * *

**(With Mikoto)**

* * *

"Here we are, Mikoto."

Mikoto stood on her toes to seen over the railing she leaning on.

She saw a room.

One that looked very much like a hospital room.

Then,

She saw a boy.

A teenager.

Who looked about 15-17.

A very sick teenager.

"Can he see us?"

"No," Bruce answered, "To him, this is just a wall."

To prove this, Bruce knocked on the 'wall' and the boy inside heard it, judging by the way he was looking aroubd the place.

Mikoto was afraid that the boy noticed her when he looked her way but was relieved when the boy just sat back down on a plastic chair.

"But, isn't that bad?"

"Well, it's just in case if he does something bad to himself."

"Oh ... Okay?"

Mikoto looked back at the room to stop the weird atmosphere.

The sick teenager was trying walk along the railings in the room Mikoto was looking at.

"Ngh!"

Not successfully, though.

"The boy," Bruce said, "In the room, has a muscle condition."

Mikoto said what was on her mind, "What's a 'muscle condition'?"

"It's a disability. It makes the person with this disability unable to do the things you can do," Bruce explained.

Mikoto still didn't get it.

"What does that mean?" Mikoto asked.

"It means that he can't ride his bicycle, he can't ride his scooter, he can't run, he can't even walk properly without anybody to help him out," Bruce further explained.

Mikoto immediately felt sorry for the teenager, who had suddenly fell down.

Mikoto looked back at Bruce but he wasn't doing anything.

Mikoto didn't understand why nobody was going to help the teenager.

***TCH***

But then, she heard grunting noises from the room the sick boy is in.

She looked back to the room and saw the boy struggling to get back onto his feet.

He put his hands onto the two bars, trying to pull himself off the ground.

But he then lost his grip and fell down again.

_"Come on, come on, don't give up yet!" _Mikoto said in her mind.

The boy reach out for the bars and tried to get up again.

_"That's it! You can do it!" _Mikoto kept cheering on the boy as he tried to get back up.

The boy forced himself to stand up straight but nearly fell in the process.

_"Watch out!" _Mikoto thought.

The boy caught himself before going back up again.

_"Thank goodness," _Mikoto was glad that he didn't hurt himself.

But it wasn't over yet.

The boy still struggled, even on his feet.

The boy then took one step forward.

_"Good, come on!"_

The boy then took another step forward.

_"That's it!"_

The boy took another step but seemed to have lost his balance.

_"Only two more steps to go!"_

The boy wobbled forward but fell back.

_"Be careful!"_

The boy caught himself before he could go back any further.

The boy kept on taking slow steps towards the end of the railings.

_"That's it!"_

The boy finally took the last step and finished his morning routine.

Mikoto was overjoyed with the boy's hard training and looked back at Bruce to see if he felt the same thing she's feeling.

But there was no smile.

Instead, there was a sad look on his face. Then he opened his mouth and said, "Too bad he won't get better." Mikoto looked at the man, confused.

Bruce noticed and tried to clear up any misunderstandings.

"I mean, because of his muscle condition, he isn't able to improve any physical abilities," Bruce said.

Mikoto had an 'oh' expression on her face and went back to look at the boy again, who was having a breather.

"But,"

Mikoto faced back to Bruce.

"There IS a way to cure his condition," Bruce suggested.

"What way?" Mikoto asked.

"It would have to involve with your DNA."

"What about it?"

"We, the scientists, could use your DNA to cure people like him," Bruce said, pointing his finger at boy in the room, "The particles in your type of DNA has a special reaction to many diseases that cannot be cured by our medicines."

"There's other people?"

"Yes," Bruce said with a sad smile, "There is, and more to come if we can't find a cure for them."

That got Mikoto thinking just how many people are suffering from the same the boy in the room has. Just how many people had to do the same thing the boy in the room had to.

And it might catch on to people her own age.

Her friends might even catch it.

Innocent people might catch it.

Even her mother.

Or,

Maybe,

Even her-

_"No!" _Misaka said to herself, _"Don't even think about that! He of all people won't be sick!"_

_"I just know it," _Misaka thought but even then, she can't get rid of that thought inside her head, saying:

_How do you know?_

Mikoto wanted to believe it but she didn't know if she can.

After all, what did she know?

Like Tsunade said, she is just a child.

"So do you want to help them?"

Mikoto looked back at Bruce, who was waiting for an answer.

Mikoto didn't know what she should do.

Mikoto asked the man that if she does give them her DNA, will the patients really be cured. Bruce answered that it was 50/50 for the patients to be cured or not.

That made it a lot harder for Mikoto.

What do I do, What if something happens, Can I really help?

These thoughts went through Mikoto's mind as she tried to decide.

She thought of millions of possibilities for both good and bad.

But the one thing that truly bothered Mikoto was,

Can she really help?

For as long as she can remember, she had always relied on her mother and brother to help.

Whenever she got her favorite toys broken, she asked for her mother's help and like she promised, Mikoto found her toys fixed up.

Then, there are times where she becomes upset and her father always cheered her up by making a fool of himself.

And whenever she gets in trouble with the other classmates, her brother always helped her with her problems, in his own ways, of course.

Thinking of how much she's relied on her family, Mikoto wanted to repay them for all they have done for her.

_"And," _Mikoto thought, looking back at the sick boy in the room.

_"For him also."_

Mikoto looked back at to Bruce with a smile, fully content with her decision.

"Well," Bruce said, "Have you come to an answer yet?"

"Hm!"

"And what are you going to do?"

Mikoto locked her hands behind her back before smiling back at Bruce.

"Yes!"

Bruce chuckled at Mikoto behaviour and stuck out his hand.

Seeing Mikoto confused by his actions, Bruce answered the question on Mikoto's mind.

"It's called a 'Handshake'," Bruce said, weaving his hand a bit, "That's how people in the buissness world make both a deal and a promise."

"So it's like a 'Pinkey Promise'?" Mikoto asked, trying to understand.

"Yes. Like a Pinkey promise."

Mikoto then stuck her hand out and grabbed his hand.

"Looks like we have a deal," Bruce stated.

"Yeah!" Mikoto said, unaware of how much of a mistake it was to have shook his hand.

Almost as much as she was soon going to regret it.

Unaware of what disasters will follow her and her brother.

Just only one thought.

Only one thought she was aware of.

_"If anything happens, only my brother can help me,  
Only My Brother."_

* * *

_**END CHAPTER #3**_


	4. The Truth

_**CHAPTER #4 : THE TRUTH**_

* * *

_**XOnly My BrotherX**_

* * *

_**(With Naruto/ Time: 12:46 pm/ Place: Laboratory, Sector 25)**_

* * *

"So," Naruto, with his right eye twitching, began with the man, Jiraiya, just finishing his explanation to Naruto. "What you're saying is that there are secret organizations that work under cover supposedly for the good of world but in their own ways like making war and stuff, right?"

"Yes."

"And some of the organizations are actually from the 'Science' side, as you would call them, which are either espers or scientists, right?"

"Yep."

"But most are actually from the 'Magic' side, which has actual magicians who uses real magic."

"Hm-mm."

"And that I'm actually a hybrid of an esper and a magician, which is supposedly rare, considering the relationship between the two is actually supposed to be forbidden, is that right?"

"Indeed."

With all the information that he needed, Naruto responded in the delicate way, he can imagine, possible.

"That's a load of crap!"

_"Such vulgarity." _Jiraiya thought dryly.

"Do ya really think that I'm that stupid enough to believe something as crazy as that!? Next thing you know it, you'll be telling me that I'm a so-called 'chosen one' and that I have the fate of the world resting upon my shoulders and if I fail, the world's doom. IS THAT IT!?" _"He's reading too much of this." _The white-haired rubbed his eyes with at the back Tsunade struggling not to try and clamp the kid up for screaming so much while Orochimaru was unfazed by all this commotion.

"And there's another thing; WHY THE HELL I'M TIED UP!?"

Like Naruto had just said , Naruto was tied up with the rope Tsunade had brought with her to the area, just in case if he tried to run away which of course he did. Naruto tried to wiggled his way out of the ropes but what he didn't know was that the ropes were actually compacted with Carbon fibres that makes it feel like steel, especially if the rope gets streched. It wouldn't stop him trying, though. It would've helped if she brought duct tape too.

"Now you have to understand, Naruto," Jiraiya said as he tried to explain. "You are a hybrid of both an Esper and a Magician. It's the truth!"

"Well, I want proof!" Naruto said impatiently.

"Well, we don't-"

"Of course, ya don't!"

"Look, you have to understand that sometimes using magic might-"

"Don't care!"

"Ughh, I've had enough of this!" Tsunade yelled, feeling annoyed at Naruto's stubbornness.

Tsunade walked to a table with utensils like a bunsen burner and even more test tubes. Tsunade then cleared the table agitatedly. Naruto was really confused at Tsunade's actions.

"What is she doing?" Naruto asked Jiraiya and Orochimaru for an explanation but all he got was 'You'll see'. Naruto just carried on watching whatever Tsunade was trying to prove.

With Tsunade, she was stretching her arms out for what seemed to be no clear reason. _"Of all reasons to do this, it has to be for a kid? I must be getting too old," _Tsunade thought while grimacing at the last thought. Then she clenched her right hand into a fist and pulled it up high.

Then something happened.

Naruto saw Tsunade's fist starting collect a seemingly glowing lime-green energy from out of nowhere. Then Tsunade's fist starting glowing pale-green with purple markings running along her arm. The markings on her arm was in some foreign language.

Tsunade took a deep breath and said:

"**Il pugno di cielo di dolore!**" **(Heaven's Fist of Pain)**

Tsunade brought her glowing fist down on the table and, with a flash, broke it. Flying pieces of marble and steel went across the room added with a little gust of wind coming around the room, gently blowing Naruto's spiky hair. Plus with green sparks floating in the air, still flickering. There was little aftershock but other than that, nothing.

Jiraiya and Orochimaru just stood there, unsurprised, meaning that they've already seen her doing this. The same couldn't be said about Naruto. _"She broke it as if it was a toothpick!" _Naruto thought, frozen with immense surprise and terror, _"This cannot be happening! This can't be happening! This shouldn't be happening! Something like this only happens in animes and cartoons and that! Not in real life!"_

Naruto suddenly felt sorry for the poor fools who would anger her in the future.

_"Not that it really matters to me , though."_

Naruto shook his head and tried to focus on a logical explanation for what he had just saw.

_"Maybe she might have some kind power glove with imitation features for her skin or maybe, some muscle hardening drugs. She IS a doctor AND a scientist so there's that," _Naruto said in his head ,_ "Okay. I've already came up of a reason or two for the sudden power-up in her fist but that doesn't explain the markings on her arm." _As Naruto was trying to figure out what is actually going on, Tsunade's arm started returning back to normal , with the markings on her arm starting to fade away. The same with the glowing on her arm.

"Yep. It's official," Tsunade complained while shaking her right arm out. Jiraiya asked what's official.

"I'm growing old ," Tsunade answered.

"What? No way! There's no way that MY Tsunade is growing old!" Jiraiya said proudly , unable to see the day when Tsunade would grow old. Even though he knows what Tsunade really looks like , to Jiraiya , Tsunade will always look the same.

" Who ever said I was- "

" Also , " Jiraiya interrupted , " It's MY Tsunade we're talking about! I mean , my sweet , lovely angel , Tsunade-ta-"

***WHAM!***

Jiraiya would've said more if he wasn't hit by Tsunade's haymaker.

"JUST SHUT UP, YOU CREEP!"

Even without the power-up , she's still strong in normal standards.

***WHAM***

***WHAM* **

***WHAM***

There is no need for an explanation of what's happening.

"You would think after all these years, he would learn by now," Orochimaru thought out loud.

"True," Narruto commented. This caused Orochimaru to turn.

What he saw was Naruto sitting, completely out of the ropes that used to bound him from moving. Orochimaru was about to ask how but remembered his unique ability to transform anything he wants into something else. Instead he just decided to make conversation with the boy.

"I thought you were trying to find an explanation for the demonstration we just showed you."

"Nah, too much thinking. I'm just gonna go with it."

"You're going to go with it? Just like that?" Naruto just shrugged his shoulders, uncaring.

"Yeah. Besides, I've got nothing to do while I'm with you guys."

"Naruto."

Naruto faced Orochimaru with the call of his name.

"You are a strange one."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

* * *

_**(Minutes Later/ Time: 12:58 PM / Place: Laboratory, Sector 25)**_

* * *

After Tsunade was finished 'punishing' Jiraiya, who looked like a plum fruit with his face full of purple bruises, the two settled down to talk more to Naruto, who was laughing his head off at the sight of Jiraiya's face. After Naruto calmed down, they all sat down on the floor, away from the broken table and the mess Tsunade made and started where they left off.

"So I'm a hybrid of an Esper and a Magician, is that right?" The three adults nodded. Naruto wanted to know something else.

"Who's my dad?"

With that, the trio didn't say anything. They froze in their places. They were hesitating about answering that question. They were thinking what they should tell him. They thought he would've asked something about magic or something like that but now, it doesn't seem like this is the case.

Should they tell the truth or should they change the subject?

Jiraiya then opened his mouth. "Your father was a very important Esper in Academy City."

"Yeah, I already figured that but, I mean, what was he like?" Naruto really wanted to know about him. He wanted to know if he should be proud of him.

Tsunade and Orochimaru looked back at Jiraiya to hear what he was going to say. "Well," Jiraiya hesitated. _"Damnmit! What should I say? Should I tell him what he was? Or should I tell him about his abilities?" _After a few seconds of thinking, Jiraiya thought it would be best to say what his father was like.

"Your father was,"

Naruto leaned in a bit.

"What people would call,"

"What?"

"Immortal."

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh?" Naruto said this with a rised eyebrow. "What do you mean 'Immortal'?"

"Exactly what I mean. He was immortal."

Naruto still didn't understand. How could his dad be immortal?

Could he also be immortal like his father?

Naruto really didn't want to find out.

But then, Naruto caught something.

"What do you mean 'was'? Don't you mean 'is'?" Naruto thought that immortal meant ' To live forever' or something like that. He was pretty sure that it does mean that. _"I mean, what else could it mean?" _The blonde thought something wasn't right.

"Actually, your father WAS immortal because he wanted to," Jiraiya's answer made it even more confusing for Naruto.

"What do you mean my dad wanted to?"

"He turned immortal because of a device he created with another doctor in that time."

"In what time? And with which doctor? And what device?" Naruto continued rambling questions that came to his head, trying to make sense of the situation. Also, he was giving the three headaches.

"Okay, stop," Jiraiya's interruption stopped Naruto from saying anything else.

"First, it was in the 1940s. Second, he made it with a doctor named 'Heaven Canceller', don't ask who he is, we're not even sure just 'what' he is. And finally, it's called 'Dark Legacy'. It's a device that is said to expand one's life for another 50 years or so."

Naruto let all the information go though his head. He turned around, trying to make himself comfortable on the marble floor. He started to recount everything Jiraiya said to him with the demonstration Tsunade shown him before. Plus with the fact that Magic IS real and that HE, of all people, was a hybrid of an Esper and a Magician, which is said to be EXTREMELY rare.

_"That's a lot to take in," _Naruto thought, feeling a bit sick. Naruto just took a deep breath, not wanting to suddenly throw up. _"Okay, I got my dad's history but," _Naruto looked back at Jiraiya. _"Just what happened to him?"_

Naruto took another deep breath.

"Okay," Naruto said, still having a little headache. "I get why my dad's important but what happened?" Jiraiya knew he was going to ask that but...

He just didn't know what he should say.

"Are you sure you want to know what happened to him?" Naruto nodded, albeit slowly.

Jiraiya sighed in reluctance and shifted himself a bit to the left to center himself in Naruto's eyesight. There was a sudden change in the atmosphere around Naruto. Despite nothing happening, Naruto could feel something in the air. He just didn't know what it was.

Whatever it is, it felt cold.

Icy cold.

"This," That brought Naruto out of his trance. "Is the story of what happened to your father on the 14th of October."

* * *

**(9 Years Ago)**

* * *

**(The Laboratory: Sector 25, Then)**

* * *

"Please!"

"No!"

"I'll take you to the best restaurant in all of Academy City!"

"Like last time?"

"How was I supposed to know that the waitress was actually a pick-pocket?!"

"Why else would she flirt with you?"

"Because I'm amazing?"

***WHAM***

Jiraiya was struck down by Tsunade's killer punch after trying to make a very witty joke.

"Hmph!"

Obviously, she didn't find it funny.

With a flip of her blonde hair, Tsunade walk away from the smoking head, corpse-like body that was Jiraiya.

For Jiraiya, this was normal. He has always been like this and so, does not require any help nor treatment. Though he could need doctor for having such a thick head. But amongst the sizzling, Jiraiya was thinking of ways to impress his childhood friend.

_"Hmm. What should I do next? Obviously, she can't be swayed by gifts or prizes so taking her out for dinner is off the list." _Even now, as his head is stuck on the table Tsunade punched him into, he's still acting like he was before. _"Should I offer to work for her shift?" _Jiraiya nodded at that thought.

_"A man should always do the work. Especially for the women!" _Jiraiya giggled perversely at the last thought.

But then something struck to Jiraiya.

_"But I don't know anything about medicine." _Jiraiya groaned in defeat._"Who am I kidding? Tsunade and I will never be together!"_

Jiraiya and Tsunade had gone far back from kindergarten. When Jiraiya first met Tsunade, Jiraiya had fallen for her hard ever since. But even after kindergarten, primary, middle and high school and even University, Tsunade was never interested in him.

But even then, Jiraiya wouldn't give up.

Jiraiya went to every length. From studying to working-out, reading to writing, to everything there is to be with Tsunade. But, unfortunately, she didn't notice his efforts and so, left him in the dust.

But she is aware of his crush on her but thinks of it as only a childhood crush. Nothing deeper than that.

That's when Jiraiya find out that he had no chance with her.

Not only was she worlds away from him, with him being an esper and her a magician, but she didn't think of him the same way he thought of her.

_"If I continue this, I'll be the one that gets hurt," _Jiraiya thought grimly.

_"More than this." _Jiraiya noting that his head is still on the table despite being able to move. He didn't want to, though. He was really tired. Trying to impress his crush requires lots of work for him.

But before he could rest, he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Still having trouble with Tsunade, I see."

Jiraiya moved his head to his left to see who had hurt his pride even more.

For who he found talking to him was none other than an old friend of his.

The man speaking to Jiraiya had an average build, standing at 6"2, having a light tan, looking a bit on the scrawny side but Jiraiya knew not to mess with him. Another thing special about the man was his sun-kissed hair, having more colour than Tsunade's hair, suggesting to have some English blood in him. He also had dark blue eyes to contrast his bright hair.

He, like Jiraiya, was ordinarily dressed in a lab coat, though it looked a bit more worn down than his own.

This man is Minato Namikaze.

Co-General Superintendent of Academy City.

Jiraiya suddenly had a grin on his face, filled with mischief. "Hey, President!" Jiraiya shouted. Minato grimaced at both the shouting and the nickname. Jiraiya had given him that title ever since they met and never seemed to stop.

"You're never gonna let that go, are you?"

"Nope!"

Minato slumped his head in defeat. He then rubbed his forehead in distress.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Minato looked back at Jiraiya.

"It's just the Board of Directors, again."

"Oh, THEM again." Jiraiya said with much disdain. He never liked the Board of Directors. To him, they were just a bunch of cowards, thinking that they were able to get away with anything. Not that Jiraiya hadn't done the same things they have done.

But, unlike Jiraiya, who still grieves over his sins, The Board says that it was for the good of the people of Academy City.

_"More like for the good of their asses," _Jiraiya thought of them as nothing but trash.

"You know," Jiraiya nudged Minato's arm, getting his attention, "They could respect you more if they found out that YOU, and a 'certain someone', were the ones who created Academy City."

Jiraiya had a smile, suggesting a mixture of a teenager scoring a date with his crush and a sudden millionaire bragging to friends. Minato didn't know which one it was. However, it was starting to creep him out. "You and I both know if that were to happen, it would cause massive disruption in both their lives and mine." Minato tried to clarify the risks of what were to have happen. Jiraiya just crossed his arms and gave out a 'tch'.

"Sounds like a load of bull." Jiraiya said, feeling frustrated at Minato's answer. "I mean, so what if this does go into their personal lives? At least they'll get off our backs for the meanwhile."

"But that's just it, we need them on our backs so that they won't betray us in the future," Minato tried to reason.

Minato had a point.

Most of the Board would betray them without a second thought. Minato knows this because, during his time around them, he has seen them done this. From ordinary citizens to members of the Board themselves, they wouldn't hesitate. The others on the Board are either not influenced or they just don't want to make an enemy. Even Minato would call them 'cowards'.

But Minato also knows that the reason they're like this is because of their status. Letting the power go through their heads is normal. It has always been like this for humans. To lose oneself because of their power is an unfortunate but forseeable event.

_"Even for the 'other' side, it's the same." _Minato remembered his journey to the other side. To say it was an exciting and at the same time, devastating experience was an understatement.

"That's why you should tell them who you really are and how important you are for ALL of Academy City." Jiraiya thought it was a great idea, "So that they won't even THINK about betraying us." Plus, Jiraiya really wanted to see the Board's reactions. He was betting all of his money for just one person ruining his or her pants. Minato contemplated as he scratched the side of his head.

It's not like it was a bad idea. Minato knew that if the Board did know about his status in Academy City that they would back down. He knows the Board long enough to see that happening. Plus, they'd rather go into retirement than going against his orders, especially after all the treatment given to him .

But Minato didn't want to endanger anyone because of his status. He knows what would happen if he did. He has seen it before too many times. Also, he has someone special to him. _"And another one at home, too." _Minato thought happily.

Minato scratched on the side of his head, thinking of what he should do. "It's not going to happen." Minato said a sorrowful smile adorning his face.

Even for him, risking his family was too much to ask.

Jiraiya exhaled a heavy breath and rested his head on his right arm after Minato's answer. He knew Minato would say something like this. Minato always did this. He knows how much Minato loves and cherishes his family. He knows that Minato would rather kill himself than risk their lives. To Minato, they are everything to him.

That's why Jiraiya sees him as a great friend.

Jiraiya knew he wouldn't make Minato budge. If it were possible, Minato would have done it already.

_"He's just as stubborn as that wife of his." _Jiraiya thought, comparing the two. _"I just hope the kid's different." _

Jiraiya didn't want to have another headache. He's already got bruises on his head from Tsunade's fists. He doesn't want them to get any worse. "Right," Jiraiya wanted to change the subject now. "So, how's the 'Married with Kids' life for ya?"

Minato's face suddenly turned cynical as he shifted his eye direction to the left. Minato didn't really have a luxurious life.

Actually, to rephrase that, it was like Minato didn't have a life.

Minato already has his hands full with stacks of paperwork that would take a normal man three weeks to complete. The stacks were important to complete for the relationships Academy City had with other states of the country and even from overseas. And to make matters worse, he gets another stack of paperwork the day after.

And added to the fact that he's a father with a child who has the same appitite as his mother, it makes things a bit difficult.

_"Sometimes, I really wish there was a cloning machine."_

Jiraiya noticed the look on his face and apologized for bringing that topic up. But it reminded Minato what he wanted tell Jiraiya earlier.

"Jiraiya."

Jiraiya stopped apologizing when he looked at Minato. He saw Minato, completely serious. Jiraiya knew that this was important to hear.

"I need to ask you something," Minato's hands seemed shaken for a moment.

"What is it?"

"If my wife and I were to, suddenly, be gone without notice," Minato clenched his quavering fists. Jiraiya was about to ask what's wrong before Minato interrupted.

"Please, Jiraiya-san, help me take of my son!" Minato bowed before Jiraiya, who was immensely surprised at this. "I know that this is too much to ask but please, raise my son as if he was your own!"

Jiraiya was uneasily startled at Minato's behaviour but widened his eyes in shock at what Minato was asking him. "I don't understand, Minato. What's going on?"

"I have heard that many enemies of mine will come after me and my family. I... I don't want my son to be hurt. And I-I don't want him to ever be alone by himself; with no-one to care about him. This is not what my wife and I want. Kushina-chan knows what it feels like to always be alone. With my child being special, there's no doubt that he'll being targeted by the Board and Churches for whatever they want to do to him."

Minato looked back up to Jiraiya, shaking while doing it.

"Please... take care of my son. I know you don't have any experience with children and that it might cost you some money for but... still... I'll do anything. And-And having Naruto will be the best thing that's ever happened to you. I'm sure of it."

Jiraiya was greatly shocked to his very core.

Jiraiya didn't know what to do.

He wasn't sure about Minato choice. After all, Jiraiya wasn't one for kids. In fact, he hated most kids. With their screaming and high energy, Jiraiya would practically go insane.

But... this is Minato's wish.

"Why?" Jiraiya asked. "Why me?"

"Because I trust you."

Those words rung inside his head.

Because he trusted him?

That's ridiculous, even for Jiraiya. To give your own child to someone because you trusted them is just... insane.

.

.

.

.

.

And it was insane of Jiraiya to say no.

"I'll... take care of your son."

Those words were enough for Minato.

After calmed himself down, Minato said his thanks and went off back home.

What both Jiraiya and Minato didn't know was that this was the last time they are ever going to see each other.

* * *

_**(Present Time/ Time: 1:09 PM / Place : Laboratory, Sector 25)**_

* * *

"But at that time, I wasn't able to take care of you. Someone had already beat me to it."

After Jiraiya's story was finally finished, Naruto sat still in the same spot he had been in since the start of the story.

In Naruto's mind was million thoughts running through.

And with those thoughts were his feelings.

Feelings like happiness; for knowing his father was a good man, sadness; for knowing how much his father loved his mother and himself, anger; for not staying with him till the end, uncertainty; for feeling unsure about the enemies his father made, and finally, pride; for being thankful to both his parents.

Naruto never knew his true parents; much less his own father. But now, after knowing what he was like, he was fully satisfied with just that.

To know that his father did love him, so much that he's embarrassed by it.

Naruto then felt something on his whiskered cheeks. It felt wet.

"You alright?" Tsunade said before humming a leisure tune. And while humming, she rubbed his head affectionately. Naruto felt embarrassed at this and so, he pushed her, not too hardly, off of him.

"O-of c-course I am!" Naruto tried to wipe his tears away using his sleeves but they just kept on running down his cheeks. Tsunade arched a brow at this while Naruto calmed himself before he could do anything else.

Though, there is one thing that doesn't make sense to Naruto.

Actually, make that two things.

"Jiraiya-san?"

Naruto was able to get his attention. Naruto, feeling that this was important, asked Jiraiya how did his parents die. Jiraiya didn't say anything about that. Jiraiya didn't know the details of just HOW they died; only WHEN they died.

"But," Jiraiya said, out of the blue. "I do know that their hearts were torn apart from their bodies."

A very disturbing image came to Naruto's mind.

_"Maybe I shouldn't watch those crime investigation shows anymore." _Naruto thought grimly, before choking down his insides.

"Okayy," Naruto said as he tried not to get sick again. "There's another thing I need to ask you." Jiraiya arched a eyebrow. He thought that there was no need for questions. "You said that I'm a hybrid, right?" Jiraiya nodded. "If the question is 'are you sure?', then, yes, I am."

Naruto waved his hand back and forth. "That's not it. It's just that... what were my dad's powers?" Jiraiya then understood what was going on now.

_"Course, he would ask that question, who wouldn't? I know I would." _Jiraiya thought.

"Well, as you father's best friend, of course _I _would know about that." Naruto was gleaming with excitement at that. "His powers were called... 'The... ahh... ugh... hmm."

Naruto's excitement slowly died down as Jiraiya looked like he didn't know a thing.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Hey, I wasn't finished!"

Naruto's right eye started to twitch rapidly as he watched Jiraiya trying to remember what he was about to say. Naruto then proceeded in trying to entertaining himself. He looked around to see what else he could do. He was bored with playing with the marble floor using his esper powers so looked for something else to do. Of course, since he's in an abandoned warehouse in laboratory, filled with broken laboratory equipment, and now tables as well, with rodents possibly carrying diseases from god knows where, he turned to the others besides him.

Tsunade was reading a book, that was in a different language, she got from inside her lab coat while Naruto was staring at the book, puzzlingly.

_"Just what language is the book in? Actually, just how much stuff is in her lab coat?" _Naruto thought it would be best if he didn't know at all.

Naruto turned to Orochimaru.

"Do you want to know your father's power?" Orochimaru didn't want to spend more time in the place they were in. He had to continue his research on studying the snake's body and how it's organs and cells are different from a human's.

Nobody needs to know just what Orochimaru is trying to achieve.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya to see if he noticed anything. Jiraiya was in his thinking pose while muttering out ideas and possibilities. Naruto nodded.

Orochimaru straightened himself and started telling the story.

"Your father's power was called 'Reality Transfer'. Don't ask what it is, I'm about to tell you."

Naruto didn't reply.

"Your father's power enable him to teleport anything in sight. He was able move items, places, people even to wherever he wished. He was also able to teleport other esper's and magician's powers to a different location. He was even able to move himself to places thousands of miles away from where he was last seen."

Naruto was amazed at the things his father was able to do. Naruto then imagined of the things he would have done if he was in his father's shoes. He could get to school early. Or he could go on that rollercoaster he always wanted ride without paying.

"But,"

Naruto stopped what he was doing to hear the rest of lesson.

"Even he had his weaknesses. His powers could only take him to places where he marked." Orochimaru noticed that Naruto was looking at Orochimaru with a look in his eyes saying ' Help me out here'.

"He was able to teleport things that he had marked with a special mark he created himself."

"How does that work?"

"He uses his own AIM and injects-"

"What's AIM?"

"An Involuntary Movement. Anyways, he was able to use-"

"How is AIM created?"

"It's a weak energy that's created from espers. He-"

"So you mean I have AIM?"

"Yes and you have a very large amount of it. So he-"

"Is AIM like 'Ki' from 'Dragonball'?"

"Somewhat. Your fath-"

"Can I use AIM like energy blasts?" Naruto said this with his hands moving back and forth.

"..."

To prevent anymore interjections, Orochimaru stopped any further talking before looking straight at Naruto.

Orochimaru radiated a murderous aura followed with an intense glare. With Naruto, he could only grin anxiously while weaving his hands in surrender.

"Aha!" The duo stopped their square-off after Jiraiya's yell of accomplishment. Jiraiya turned to them, not noticing atmosphere around them.

"It's 'Marked Teleport'!"

"No, it's not." Orochimaru corrected.

"It isn't?"

"Yes and now carry on guessing."

"You don't tell me what to do!"

But Jiraiya just listened and continued on trying to remember what the name was.

Orochimaru twisted his body around to look at Naruto with fixed eyes, making a fear-provoking look on his face. Naruto tried to look at him without betraying any feelings but couldn't sustain his look with the amount of pressure directed towards him.

Orochimaru believed that it would be best if he just carry on with his story. "Your father used his own AIM and injected it into his hand to create a mark, allowing him to teleport to the last place he marked. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded.

"But he was able to cover this weakness by injecting his AIM into inanimate objects, making the objects act like checkpoints for him."

"So, like checkpoints in games?"

"Exactly."

Naruto tilted his head left and right, thinking that having checkpoints was useful. Actually, it seemed a bit too simple to him. He was expecting a more complex explanation.

But, at the same time, he was glad that it was simple. Because if it wasn't, then Naruto would have hard time keeping up.

"Well, that's great and all. But what about my mom?" Naruto folded his arms on one another.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Naruto thought what words he should use. "Was she someone important? Like, she's a magician, right? So that means she should have a specialty in something magical."

Orochimaru agreed with his sense of thinking, even though it was a bit far-fetched. But Orochimaru couldn't answer because he didn't know anything about his mother. The one thing that he did know about her is that she was a magician.

He hasn't even met her.

Tsunade, who listening to Naruto's conversation with Orochimaru, closed the book in her hands and thought it was best to intervene.

"I know more about your mother than these two." Tsunade then pointed at both Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

The younger blonde cocked a perplexed brow. "What do you mean? Were you friends with her or something?"

"Somewhat."

Tsunade elaborated. "It's because I'm a magician that I know her. Well, at least from rumours and reports."

"Really?" Naruto was curious.

"Yes." Tsunade then remembered about Orochimaru being left in the dark. "Are you alright with this?" The pale man just gave an affirmative nod.

"Okay. So now, I'll be the one talking." The older blonde said, making some understanding on Naruto's part. He shrugged as he really didn't care who was telling the story; just as long as he knows something about his parents.

"Your mother, as you would know, was a magician. But she had a special quality that made her different from the others." The sun-kissed blonde tilted his head sideways and stared at the insouciant Tsunade laxly.

"What do you mean?"

"I believe an explanation is required." Tsunade sighed melodramatically. "Magicians, like espers, have a source for their powers. Do you know 'Personal Reality'?"

Naruto stroked his chin in contemplation. "Is it when... an esper, like, use something from somewhere?" Naruto guessed.

"Kinda. Personal Reality is when an esper distorts reality through their own will. It helps the esper to control their brain's abilities to calculate easily and, in doing so, it makes their powers stronger. Of course, to do this, one must damage their own brain in order to gain Personal Reality. Only a few exceptions don't have to go through this process. However, this is in direct contrast to Idol Theory, which is how magicians are able to use magic. The theory claims that copies contains the properties, attributes, and powers of the source."

Naruto blinked as he stared at the other blonde with a blank expression. "How about I explain it more easily for you?" Tsunade suggested. "Without making me sound like complete idiot, please do."

"Well, think of it as if it was the Sun giving solar power to multiple panels for electricity. That's how the theory works. Though it has many copies sharing its power, the source is almost limitless. But it can also work the other way around with the copy affecting the orignal. Though this rarely happens with the dangers of harming not only the source but also the copies as well. The most definite advantage of this theory is that when using magic, magicians can draw power from the sources. Or to apply the attributes of these sources into their magic. Likewise, the power from the source can be used for either spells and rituals or for weapons or even the user itself, like how I did. Some sources can be even inside of objects that has no values whatsoever to the normal magician. The most greatest extent for this theory are Saints who are born with a body similar to the Son of God with both it's abilities and weaknesses."

Naruto's eyes were sparkling in admiration of the amount of power magicians had. For as long as he could remember, espers were always called the strongest. He has seen many espers use their powers and always gawked at how amazing they were. But nothing made Naruto more amazed than on the day he found out that he and his sister were espers. Plus, with the fact that he had an undiscovered power. But now that he knows that espers aren't the only strongest, he wondered what else could be equal to or more powerful than espers.

He hoped that the more powerful ones aren't the evil ones.

"But because of the very nature of using idols, magicians are in danger if a particularly knowledgeable person discovers the history surrounding the source." Tsunade finished. Naruto nodded in understanding.

He understood that if someone did know about the source of the power, it's user would be in great danger. Though, something clicked inside his head. Magicians, according to Tsunade, are able to use the power of the sources around them. Espers can use the power of their brain's calculating abilities. Naruto wanted to know whether or not which of these is the more stronger.

"Tsunade-san?" The boy raised his hand up.

Tsunade was perturbed by this but ignored it. "Yes, what is it?"

"Which is more stronger, magicians or espers?"

She held an apathetic composure while on the inside, she too asked herself that question. She pondered about it for a few seconds. Tsunade ruffled her head and settled herself comfortably. "I believe that magicians has a huge advantage over espers because of their abilities to use multiple sources of magic while espers are only limited to one power. However, most magicians need to use rituals that takes time while espers only take up a few seconds."

"But you didn't take that long before."

"That's because I store all the rituals I have learned into this." Tsunade then pointed at the diamond-like stone resting on her forehead. As if on cue, it glowed a faint aqua-green colour before returning back to its usual jet black colour.

Naruto raised a questioning brow. "How does that work?" Tsunade crossed her arms. "I am able to inject magic into any part of my body including this stone, which is filled with every spell I have learnt."

Naruto raised both eyebrows this time. "So _every_ spell?" She nodded. Naruto wanted to know just how she was able to do this but decided to ask that next time.

_"If there_ is_ a next time." _Naruto inwardly thought to himself. He settled with another question.

"So, what's my mom's special abilities that you talked about earlier?" Tsunade was lost until she too recalled when they started the conversation. _"I guess I got carried away." _The woman said in her line of thought.

"Your mother was, like your father, was a special person."

Naruto nodded.

"She was a prodigy amongst magicians."

Another nod.

"She had abilities that no-one has seen before."

Naruto gave a low hum.

"She had skills that were unrivalled. Truly, an inspiration to other magicians."

"Yeah, yeah, just skip it."

"Okay, then." Tsunade began. "Your mother's abilities were to summon these 'chains' that she said were able to control one's energy."

"Wait, what now?"

"Well, she pulled these 'chains' from any source of life she could find." Tsunade clarified. Naruto was still lost on the concept of his mother pulling chains out of people. Tsunade saw the expression on his face. _"I guess I have to clear it up for him." _

"What I'm saying is that she could use any living thing to do her bidding, like for example, if she found a source of energy like fire or water, she could make a type of weapon or a type of clone out of that energy." Naruto finally realised what she meant. "So, like an Avatar?" Well, some of it. "Yeah, like an Avatar." Tsunade shifted her sights and chuckled nervously. _"Just how much cartoons does this kid watch?"_

"Anyways, she was able to make anyone she had chosen to do what she wanted using her powers, like for example, she could use MY energy and control me however she may like. I have only seen her do this once though so I'm not sure she actually liked doing this." Tsunade elaborated melodramatically as she rubbed her forehead. "But she had her own weaknesses as well, like other magicians."

"Like what?" Naruto asked as he scratched his neck. "She could only do it for a short amount of time. If she didn't stop at that time..." Tsunade said as she trailed off before she continued. "She would die."

Naruto's eyes widened immensely in horror. "**HOW DOES THAT WORK?!**" Naruto yelled aloud. The result was Tsunade holding her hands up in defense with Orochimaru looked at the two blondes while Jiraiya stopped thinking as he looked back at Naruto cautiously. The boy noticed how much attention he made as he calmed down. "I-I'm sorry." Naruto apologised with low voice.

Tsunade slowly put her hands down but kept her guard up. "The 'chains' costed her life force. The amount of of time she can use could only be measured by the amount of life force she has. So she couldn't hold it up for long." Naruto nodded, looking away, ashamed of his earlier outburst.

"But she was, like your father, very persistent. Peculiarly when she's serious." Naruto, although still ashamed, chuckled anixously, figuring he knew how his father felt. "So it would be a miracle for her to get even the least exhausted - both physically AND mentally." Tsunade had a look of envy strangely enough.

Getting out of his downcast state, Naruto had questions he wanted to be answered. "So is that the reason why my mom is famous? Or is it something else entirely?" Tsunade had inhaled sharply.

"That's... something that you can find out by yourself in the future." Naruto immediately face-faulted at that hesitant response. " After all this?" The blonde weaved his arms around to illustrate his point. "After all of this? You've gotta be kidding!"

"We never said anything about telling you EVERY detail about your parents. It's not our fault you believed such a thing so just deal with it." Tsunade stated calmly with her arms crossed.

Naruto's right eye twitched, a habit he was developing ever since he was kidnapped by the three. He calmed himself before he could do anything reckless but he still hold his look of annoyance. "So I guessed we're finished here, is that it?" She nodded. "Alright. I'll have to go back to-"

Naruto clamped his hands onto both of his cheeks while Tsunade was confused by his action, like Orochimaru and Jiraiya, unprepared of what happened next.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

The sound of Naruto's scream was heared around the area, echoing throughout the abandoned lab. Some objects had the misfortunate of shattering into pieces by the scream. All of the adults clamped their own hands to their damaged ears with Tsunade having the most of the damage, clenching their ears in pain from the literal ear-piercing scream, courtesy of Naruto.

"What the hell was that for!?" Jiraiya yelled but at a more calm tone for his ears. Naruto didn't reply. Naruto either couldn't hear him or he ignored him completely. He also turned slightly pale after his outburst.

"Oh My God! Mom Is SO Going To Kill Me! Not Before My Sister Maims Me First! Oh God! I Don't Even Want To Think About That!" Naruto rolled into a ball while shaking relentlessly. Jiraiya, hearing the boy's little rant, arched a brow at this. To him, he thought the boy was just overreacting. "Is that really what you're worried about? Your mother and sister?"

"Then again," Jiraiya turned to Orochimaru, who spoke out his opinion. "He has been here for quite awhile so it would be normal for the boy to worry about his family." However, the white-haired scientist struggled to see the point. "What do you mean? We haven't been here that long."

Naruto rised his head towards the two, breaking out of his ball and stopped shaking entirely. "Do any of you guys have the time?" Jiraiya shook his head but Orochimaru just pointed to his wrist, which coincedentally has a watch. Naruto quickly crawled to the two while maintaining a good distance away from them. "What is the time?" Naruto prepared himself for the answer and was watching Orochimaru intensely.

Orochimaru, though stiffened at the stare given to him, obliged. "The time is..." Orochimaru looked at the watch. "Half past one."

"Really? I thought it would be sooner." Jiraiya was genuinely surprised at the amount of time they had spent in the area. _"Though, it explains why the smell doesn't seem to bother me anymore."_

***THUD***

Naruto had fell on his side.

"I am so dead."

* * *

_**(10 Minutes Later/ Time: 1:40 PM/ Place: Laboratory: Waiting Room)**_

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want us to help you out?"

"Yes, I'm sure. And don't worry! You've already helped enough with the whole kidnapping me for about 2 hours and a half!"

"Sheesh. You don't have to go that far, kid."

Naruto, accompanied by Jiraiya and co., was trying to keep his voice down low to steathfully sneak into the waiting room so that no-one would be able to detect him coming. Especially his sister.

_"I still have bruises all over from those kicks she gave to me last week." _Naruto shuddered fearfully as he began to remember that misfortunate day.

* * *

**_(Flashback)_**

* * *

"Oi! Oi! Anybody in there!" Said Naruto as he knocked onto the locked bathroom door.

"Just wait! I'm almost finished!" Came the voice of Mikoto Misaka from the other side of the door. However Naruto didn't want to wait any longer as he was literally dripping wet. He knocked on the door again louder this time and called out. "C'mon! I'm soaking wet from that water fight we had earlier!"

"WE!? More like YOU!" Naruto tended his ears from the high-pitched shouts Mikoto was giving out. "You kept on throwing those water bombs at me even though I told you to not to!"

"Well you said you were hot and sweaty and wanted a drink of water so I gave some water to ya!"

"I didn't want it in a water grenade!"

"Hang on! You had as much fun as I did, running around with Seiri-chan!"

"I kept on falling over and now I've got scrapes and bruises on my legs!"

"Hey! It's not my fault you didn't have good shoes!"

"YES, IT'S IS!" Mikoto was now screaming. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PICKED THEM OUT!"

Naruto wanted to make a retort back but couldn't think of any comebacks. "Ah!... ugh... uh... hmmph! Just hurry up!"

"Well!" Mikoto said with sarcasm. "Why hadn't I thought of that!? Oh wait! Because _someone _kept on TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!"

Naruto was struggling to keep his composure and not try hitting the door like a madman. Finally calming down, he thought it would be smart to just wait insde his room. But before he could do just that, something caught his eye.

It was his sister's hairpin.

He picked it up and held it towards him with curosity clear on his face. _"Wonder why this was on the floor. But it might have fallen out of her hair because she an- Wait a minute!"_

Just then, the blonde had a proverbial light bulb shine above his head.

He looked at the door lock. And looked at the hairpin. Then back at the doorlock. A sly smile appeared on his face which worked quite well for him. And at that exact moment, the sound of rushing water from the bathroom suddenly went to a halt.

Now was the time for Naruto to excute his plan.

_"Let's see..." _He thought. _"What does the bathroom key look like again?" _He was in his thinking pose with the thought in mind. He then snapped his together, singaling that he remembers. Using his powers, Naruto started to transform the hairpin. The hairpin morphed into several objects before turning into the correct object and form. Before the young blonde gone ahead with his plan, he was thinking if it really was a good idea for him to walk in just like that.

Not really thinking about the concequenes, he shrugged without any concerns in his mind. _"Besides, it's not like she going to kill me for it." _With that thought, he went straight inside.

"Hey, sis! What's up d-ah... ugh... ohh.." Naruto trailed off with a sudden realization of the situation he was in.

In front of him was his sister. Well, to be frank, it was his sister's backside that was facing him, with his sister bending down to pick up the rest of her clothes. She froze in that position because she heard and realized that there was someone else in the room with her.

While she was half-naked with only her undergarments on.

Picking up the last of her clothes off the bathroom floor and covered her chest with the clothes, she turned slowly to see her brother standing before her with his eyes widened and his mouth trumbling.

"Ah-ha... nhgh... ha..." Naruto, whose face was reddening by the seconds passing by, tried to apolgize but with emberressment, couldn't get the words out. His eyes started to drift away downwards and shifted his sights away, trying not to come out as a pervert.

"Y-you..."

**MIKOTO MISAKA VS NARUTO MISAKA **

"Huh?" Naruto turned back to Mikoto, whose eyes were shadowed by her hair.

**MATCH BEGIN!**

**(Soundtrack: 'Guile's Theme' From Street Fighter II)**

"Y-YOU IDIOT!"

"WA-WAIT!"

But it wasn't enough to stop his sister from performing her signature move, the Three Roundhouse.

***WHACK***

***WHACK***

***WHAC****K***

**K.O!**

**WINNER: MIKOTO MISAKA**

**LOSER: NARUTO MISAKA**

**REWARD: 1x CHANCE TO REDEEM ONESELF**

Naruto, rendered unconscious, fell with a thud on the bathroom floor with his head having a massive bruise, two of his ribs broken with 50% of recovery and a twisted ankle. Mikoto with embarrassment still intact stormed off out of the bathroom and headed to her room. She didn't notice that her favourite hairpin was now the new bathroom key.

* * *

_**(Flashback End)**_

* * *

_"Why the hell did she have to do that?" _Thought Naruto as he rubbed the backside of his neck sheepishly. _"Now that I think about it, maybe I should have gone to that Japanese Kickboxing place or whatever it's called. If I did, then I wouldn't be afraid of her now.__"_

He neared to the waiting room doors before stopping in his tracks. "What's up, kid?" Asked Jiraiya as he and the others stopped as well. "Ya got cold feet or something?" Naruto fully faced the adults with an expression saying 'Are you serious?' "Are you guys really gonna keep on following me?"

"Well, we have nothing else to do." Jiraiya laid this simple fact with a shrug. Naruto's right eye started twitching at the response and tried to suggested something. "How about I go in there by myself? Maybe that's a good idea, right?" Naruto chuckled nervously. The older man however scoffed at this. "With you around, something's bound to happen." Naruto's right twitched again. It was starting to become a habit of his. _"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" _After all, to Naruto, it wasn't like he was a magnet for trouble. It's just that trouble seemed to follow him at every turn.

And so he 'shooed' them away, thinking that things were going to be fine. He scratched his neck as he gave one last wave goodbye at their disappearing figures. Seeing that they were out of sight, Naruto turned to the door handle and grasped onto it before freezing up. "What was that?" He said to himself, feeling something at the back of his head.

He looked from left to right to see nothing but windows showing views of the parking lots and the road next to it. He also looked over his shoulder for anything that might be suspicious to only again to see nothing. He turned back to the door, trying to shake off the feeling of danger.

But when he opened the door, he in an instant knew what the danger was.

He was directly met with both feet that belongs to his angered-spirited sister with full contact to his face.

***WHAM***

"**YOU'RE** **LATE!**"

Naruto fell hard from the immense impact the dropkick gave to him with Mikoto landing on his face with perfect ease. Mikoto, stepping off his face, didn't look quite happy about her brother's late return. 'He' wasn't looking so good as he moaned in pain with his mouth forced closed, having jolts of pain running through his entire body and having to unfortunately be paralyzed from head to toe, making him temporary immobilized.

Mikoto dusted her clothes as her face seemed agitated for reasons. Her brother, having feeling coming back to his body, was trying to get back on his feet but kept on failing miserably. Even with feeling coming back to him, he still didn't have the right amount of strength yet. Then the chestnut-haired electromaster stood above him, letting him see a part of her face, which didn't seem quite too happy again.

"You. Left. Me. A-lone." She said angrily, making him wince at each syllable. Although his face still hurted, he was able to respond to that though with difficulties. "I-It's not like... ngh... like you were alone the whole time." Naruto could feel the pain lingering inside.

"Yes I was."

"What? B-but what about- huh?" Naruto at that moment leaned forward, expecting to see his mother sitting by inly to instead meet with an empty seat. He did a double take at looking from his left to his right in a conflicted manner. "Wait, she's still gone?" Now it was Mikoto's turn to be surprise. "You mean you saw where she went?" Naruto continued the conversation he stumbled onto his feet. "Kinda. She said she had to go to the bathroom and that just a bit after you went with Mrs Senju-san." Calling her that now sounded a bit foreign to him.

"Anyways, when did you get here?"

"About at one."

"Oh, really?" says Naruto, taking the situation lightly. "I had gotten into some stuff at that time too. So how did- Wait, what?"

"Yeah. I just got here 'bout half an hour." Naruto composed himself but wondered who was with his sister at that time. He knows that Tsunade had went to the lab he and Jiraiya was in so she's off the list. But who was with his sister at that time? _"If she did come back here half an hour ago then that must mean she went with someone else." _Naruto thought. _"Should I ask her who?"_

However, 'she' beat him to the punch. "So, where were you?" asked Mikoto. Naruto started sweating bullets at that point. _"Oh, boy."_

* * *

**_(An Explanation Later: 1:51 PM)_**

* * *

"So, what you're saying is that you were offered to go to an overseas private school that is looking for new talent,"

"Yep."

"And that surprisingly came across you of all people and had known about your esper powers,"

"Rightio."

"Which is the reason why it took you about more than the entire time I was gone because you were sent to a room with them to talk about the school,"

"You got that right."

"And all this happened while Mom was gone?"

"Pretty much."

"Hmmm..." Mikoto stared at Naruto with what he thinks one of the most calmest look he had ever seen. Which is why even at this point he is still sweating bullets. _"Why does it always have to be the eyes that gives me the creeps?" _He thought to himself.

Seeing no end to this, Mikoto decided to stop with her calm yet effective staring and gave into the usual deep sighs. "No matter what, you're still an idiot. Even when you're making up stories," says Mikoto, having frowning as a point. "Hey, I didn't make anything up!" Naruto interjected.

"Whatever." This gave him a pout. "Anyways, what is keeping Mom so long?" Naruto while sulking thought of that too. "Yeah, where is she- Wait, I think I can- What the..."

Mikoto turned to the direction he was staring of to with confusion. "What? What's wrong? What are you look- What the..."

The sight before them was both amusing and disturbing to say the least. It was their mother running towards them but that wasn't why they were concerned. It was the type of clothing that she was wearing that brought alarm bells ringing. She was wearing an orange jumpsuit that was similar to that of a scientists' radiation suit without the head helmet.

"Ha... H... Hey, guys. Ha... how are you?" Misuzu panted while catching her breath. The siblings looked at the woman anxiously. "Ah, Mom? What's with the.." Naruto trailed off as he studied his mothers' new look from head to toe. "Ridiculous costume?" His sister finished. "Wha-what? Oh! You mean this?" Misuzu pointed to herself. "Yeah. I uh, kinda got into a little bit of trouble." Naruto looked at her with even more concern for not only his mother, but for them as well. "What do you mean a 'little bit of trouble' ?" Says Mikoto with concern in her voice.

"Ah. Supposedly, there's some kind of gas in one of the restrooms I was in that was actually toxic." Their mother tried to lighten the mood by laughing it off, saying that it was nothing too serious. The other didn't seem to be taking it too lightly, especially Naruto. He turned away from the others to hide his nervous reaction.

* * *

**_(Flashback/ Time : 1:31 PM / Place : Laboratory, Sector 25)_**

* * *

Naruto was moving frantically, wanting to get out of the area and back to his family as quickly as he can. Luck was not on his side today for he did not know how to actually get out nor if there was any exits at all. The others however weren't as motivated. Through all the head-shaking, quelling for nausea and frequent yelling, the young hero realized he was the only one reacting like this.

"What are you guys doing?! We're supposed to get out of her before Mom goes and search the place!" Nagged Naruto directing this to trio.

Jiraiya trying to be the rational one said two things: "Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn," was the first thing. "Plus I don't think your mother is coming any time soon," was the second thing. The first thing angered Naruto, but the second thing alarmed him with great fear. He had taken the message the wrong way and thought of this as a threat.

"But we have been here for quite awhile so maybe we should go. What do you guys think?" asks Jiraiya to Tsunade and Orochimaru while both went along with this. "Well I guess we're going then," sneers the young blonde.

Jiraiya scoffed. "So many blonde insults and yet I have to keep all of them contained," He said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

_**( To Present Time )**_

* * *

_"Maybe I should've asked a bit more."_

"Hey!" Yelled a gruff voice which made Misuzu's shoulders jolt.

The sibling duo looked behind their mother to see another person also wearing the same type of jumpsuit except this time he has a helmet on. "Come back to the Quarantine Zone!"

"Wow," exclaims Mikoto quietly. "She was actually making sense." "Yeah, I'm surprised by that, too," Naruto replied dryly.

"Run, run, RUN!" Misuzu didn't give the two a moment to register the order she had given them as she pulled them by their collars.

"Ughk?!" The two grunted simultaneously.

"Hey!" But Misuzu hadn't stopped at the man's command as she immediately bolted out through the buliding doors. The man gave chase but couldn't catch up to the woman because of her surprisingly fast speed despite wearing highheels.

As soon as she reached the car door, Misuzu reached for her car keys. "Come on, come on, come on!" cried Misuzu. "Where are-" Then she had a thought gone through her head. _"I changed clothes when they gave me the jumpsuit," _She remembered. _"So, that means-"_

"Ah, Mom?"

"Huh?"

"The man's coming closer!" True to Narutos' word, the man was indeed closer to them by a few metres off. Misuzu hastily serached for anything to aid her her but had no such luck. "Wait!" She stopped as she looked towards her son.

"Mikoto!" Naruto turned to his sister. So did his mother. "Wait, what?" inquired Mikoto.

"We need your hairpin!"

"WHAT! But I just got this yesterday!" she argued.

"Do you want Mom to go to the nuthouse!"

She whimpered softly as she began to take off her hairpin and give it him. The older brunette was utterly confused by this. "What are you guys doing?"

"What did the the car door key look like?" He began shaping the hairpin as he talked. "Wha- Uh, I'll tell you as you get closer." She watched the former hairpin as it started to form into several keys but not the ones they needed.

"HEY!"

"Hurry up!" She said.

"I'm tryin'!"

"COME BACK TO THE QUARANTINE ZONE!"

"Wait, wait.." says Naruto slowly. "Wait, that's it!" Misuzu quickly grabbed the 'key' and inserted it inside the door. She smiled triumphiantly when she heard the car door click. She swiftly put the two at the back as she went to the driver's seat. Then reached out to the door oppisite to her and shut it tightly, locking it in the process.

"Alright! Now let's go!" She put the key in and started the car.

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, hey, what's going on?" questions Mikoto, watching the man come closer to the car through her window. Her only answer was her mother banging her head on the steering wheel. "Why of all days in the month does the car battery have to go out now?" mumbled Misuzu, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What was that?" asks Naruto. "I said that the car battery is dead." Misuzu repeated louder this time for the others in the backseats can hear. This caused the two to panic with Naruto panicking the most. "What do you mean 'dead? Do you mean dead dead or like, 'out of energy' dead?" asks Naruto rapidly.

"It's what I-"

***BUMP!***

The three turned their heads towards the window facing against the driver's seat where the sound came from. There, it was something that stunned them. It was the man inside the jumpsuit, clamping over the car door with his body while his helmet tapped on the glass window. With the three staring, the man moved his lips furiously but no sound could be heard through the glass. Through, if it was their guess, the three thought it would be good not to hear what the man is saying.

"We can't stay here, we'll be dead by morning," whispers Naruto. "'Deader' if the guy calls sercurity." Misuzu hushed him. "I know! But we can't get out of the car. He'll just catch up," she explains before trying to come up of a plan. Naruto, not realizing this, sat back down and continued onwards with his panicking.

"We're dead, we're dead, we're dead-di-dead-dead. We're dead, we're dead, we're dead-di-dead-dead." Naruto continued this chant of his in both mind and when he is talking. He continued this with Misuzu still trying to come up with something, small or big, and Mikoto sitting in her seat, trying to hold of her sanity. That's when, while doing this, she herself figured out a plan of sorts.

"Wait." The others' attentions were focused on Mikoto. "What type of energy does the car battery need?" Misuzu thought about it for a bit before answering. "Something from a fuse but why do you need to know?" She didn't reply but launched herself onto her mother's lap instead, making her mother being pushed the life out of her. "Um, honey.." Misuzu cleared her throat. "I don't think now's the time to playing horsey."

The young electromaster didn't respond. Rather, she was fixated on her pinky, which had small sparks flowing around it. When she stopped she inserted the tip of her pinky's nail into the ignition key hole. The others watched her doing this without any interjections while still confused. Even the man outside stopped what he was doing, which did not get their attention that much. Their brief focus on the girl did not stay for long as the car started to operate with the sound of the engine vibrating the car itself.

Just then, Mikoto gave a little cheer at this which gathered both attentions of Naruto and Misuzu once again. Having notice these surprised looks, she put up a proud facade, saying: "What, didn't think that I could do something as awesome as this?" This was accompanied by a proud sniff. Her moment of glory didn't stay for her brother quickly grabbed her by her collar to the backseat and kicked the driver's seat, crying out 'Drive, woman! Drive!'.

Listening to these cries, his mother stepped on the pedal, making a screeching noise that could be heard through the car windows, startling Jumpsuit man outside. Steering the car out of the parking space, Misuzu ordered the two to put on their seatbelts. Not wanting to have their mother's wrath directed towards them, they did so. Misuzu and Naruto looked through the back window just in time to see Jumpsuit man lying on the ground, on his shoulder. He was holding his knee to his chest, quickly suggesting that something must've happened to said 'knee'.

Mikoto took a guess at what actually happened. "Mom?" Misuzu answered her, 'What, honey?'. "I think you run over that man's foot."

"Better him than me," She quickly replied without a hint of remorse.

Mikoto eyed the back of Misuzu's head, surprised, only to stop after being told to sit properly.

A silence fell over the car, with the scent of bubblegum inside the car. The smell of bubblegum came from the enviornmentally-friendly yet cheap car freshener Naruto had asked his mother to buy from the $2 shop. With silence never being a companion to him, Naruto thought about making conversation with the person next to him. Which just happens to be Mikoto.

"So-o! How was the visit for you, zapper?"

***WHAM***

"Why would you ask that?" Misuzu said under her breath.

Yes, why indeed.

Fortunately ( Or UNfortunately) we won't be able to hear Naruto's answer for that as he's currently focused on his bruised red nose which was created from his sister's electricity-laced fist. Mikoto, still having her fist in the air, mumbled out the following word Naruto heard her say, which had brought to him even more dismay:

"Only my brother is that stupid enough to ask something like that."

* * *

_**END OF CHAPTER #4**_

* * *

_**PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER #5**_

* * *

_**XOnly My**_** _BrotherX_**

"Wait, you mean the school you were talking about is actually real?"

_**XOnly My BrotherX**_

"YOU'RE JUMPSUIT MAN?!"

_**XOnly My BrotherX**_

"I'm not really sure but, I think I don't want to."

_**XOnly My BrotherX**_

"My name? Heh, heh. It's Naruto Misaka. Just don't wear it out."

* * *

_**See you all next time!**_

_** And please review for me! I want to hear your thoughts!**_


End file.
